Medicine Cat's Kits
by Moonstar777
Summary: You need to read Rose and Leaf to understand what's happening here. Leafpool has her kits, but what do the other Clans think? And will Leafpool pick being a medicine cat, or her new love?
1. Chapter 1 alliegences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warriors. If I did, Dark River and the second manga book would be out now. I do own the names Berrywhisker, Mousetail, Hazelfur, Honeyfur, Poppyclaw, Owlwing, Ivytail, Harepelt, Willowtail, Minnowfur, and Pebblepelt. I own the characters Rosepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw, Orangepaw, Blackpaw, and Leafpool's unborn kits.

**

* * *

**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Apprentice:** Moonpaw

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Talonpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Hollypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

**Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Starpaw

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

Rosepaw - cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue

Sunpaw - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonpaw - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starpaw - beautiful jet black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglepaw - brown tabby tom

Talonpaw - light brown tabby tom

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool - (see medicine cat entry)

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	2. Chapter 1

-1It had been a quarter moon since Rosepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, and Talonpaw became apprentices. Leafpool was spending most of her time in the nursery. Things were no different from normal in ThunderClan. Jaypaw had gone out to collect herbs, and most cats were out hunting or training. Since it was Leaf-bare they needed all the prey they could get. Around sunhigh, Leafpool knew. Her kits were coming.

"Daisy! My kits are coming! Find a cat and send them to find Jaypaw! Quickly, I need his help!" cried Leafpool. Daisy, knowing Leafpool would only ask her for help if she really needed it, hurried out to find a warrior in camp. She saw Sandstorm first, and told her what Leafpool had said.

"I'll go now. Send someone else too. Brightheart is in the warrior's den. She can go." Sandstorm meowed hurriedly when Daisy finished speaking. Without waiting for a reply, Sandstorm ran off into the forest and decided to look near the lake first. Daisy went to go see Brightheart.

"I'll see what Jaypaw needed. I know where most herbs are, and I should be able to tell what Jaypaw went to collect." Brightheart replied when Daisy told her about Leafpool.

"Watermint stock is low. It would be near the lake, so that's where Jaypaw should be." Brightheart muttered to herself before running off to find Jaypaw. It was Sandstorm that found Jaypaw first. After telling him what Leafpool had said, Sandstorm took the bundle of herbs for Jaypaw, and they raced off to camp together. When they returned to camp, Jaypaw raced off to the nursery leaving Sandstorm to put the herbs in the medicine den. After putting the herbs in the medicine den, Sandstorm went over to Daisy.

"Did Brightheart go out to look for Jaypaw?" asked Sandstorm.

"Yes." answered Daisy.

"Where?" asked Sandstorm.

"By the lake." replied Daisy.

"Is she back yet?" Sandstorm asked.

"Not yet." replied Daisy, "But she can take care of herself." Daisy added, seeing the look on Sandstorm's face.

"I'm going to go find her, anyway. It's cold and there's no reason for us to have her stay out." Sandstorm meowed. Before Daisy could reply she ran out of camp and toward the lake.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Sandstorm returned with Brightheart, Leafpool had delivered three healthy kits. Ashfur was in the nursery with her, looking at the kits.

"They're beautiful." Ashfur purred.

"I know. They're perfect. I already thought of some names. Silverkit, Lightkit, and Shrewkit. What do you think?" asked Leafpool.

"Perfect. The tom is Shrewkit, the silver she-cat is Silverkit, and the tan tabby she-cat is Lightkit. Beautiful names for beautiful kits." answered Ashfur.

"Silverkit looks just like her father." purred Leafpool. Ashfur simply licked her between the ears. The three kits squirmed toward Leafpool's belly in search of milk.

"Oh, I just remembered. Can you ask Jaypaw to bring me some borage leaves? They'll help my supply of milk." meowed Leafpool. Ashfur nodded and left the nursery. He came back a minute later followed by Jaypaw who was holding a mouthful of borage.

"There you go, Leafpool. Anything else?" meowed Jaypaw.

"That's it. Thanks, Jaypaw." replied Leafpool. Jaypaw nodded and left the nursery as Leafpool began eating the borage.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. Now that you know the kits' names, I can tell you that I own the characters Silverkit, Lightkit, and Shrewkit. Remember, Shrewkit is a brown tabby tom, Silverkit is a silver she-cat, and Lightkit is a tan tabby she-cat. Don't get them mixed up. 


	4. Chapter 3

Leafpool's kits were two moons old. Time passed without anything happening. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Rosepaw had been assessed and were ready to become warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar. As always he waited until every cat was gathered before continuing.

"Today we have three cats ready to become warriors. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Rosepaw come forward. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Firestar.

"I do." answered Lionpaw.

"I do." meowed Hollypaw.

"I do." echoed Rosepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar continued. Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Lionclaw's bowed head. Lionclaw licked Firestar's shoulder and jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw from this moment you will be known as Hollyfur. StarClan honors your stamina and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Hollyfur's bowed head. Hollyfur licked Firestar's shoulder and jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Rosepaw.

"Rosepaw from this moment you will be known as Rosethorn. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Rosethorn's bowed head. Rosethorn licked Firestar's shoulder and jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Lionclaw! Hollyfur! Rosethorn! Lionclaw! Hollyfur! Rosethorn! Lionclaw! Hollyfur! Rosethorn!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Remember, Lionclaw, Hollyfur, and Rosethorn must guard the camp alone tonight and keep vigil until dawn." meowed Firestar.

"Mommy, I want to be a warrior too! Can I be a warrior?" asked Shrewkit.

"Not yet, Shrewkit!" purred Leafpool, "You won't even be an apprentice for another four moons. Neither will Silverkit and Lightkit."

"Awwww. I want to be an apprentice now!" cried Lightkit.

"You're the leader's daughter, the medicine cat, and sister of the deputy's mate! Can't you do anything?" asked Silverkit.

"No. I can't break the warrior code. I might be able to get you the mentor you want if Firestar would agree, but that's all I can or will do. You can wait until you turn six moons. Go play. Or bring a mouse to the elders and ask for a story." meowed Leafpool gently.

"Ok! I'll get the mouse!" cried Silverkit.

"No, I will!" exclaimed Lightkit.

"No, me!" called Shrewkit. Lightkit was the first to grab a mouse.

"Come on, Mousefur tells great stories! Let's take it to her!

Leafpool purred to herself watching her kits.

"Hi kits! Having fun?" Mousefur asked Shrewkit, Lightkit, and Silverkit.

"We brought a mouse for you. Will you please tell us a story?" meowed Lightkit excitedly.

"Ok. This is the story of the great journey from the forest..." began Mousefur.


	5. Chapter 4

It was the half moon. Now that Leafpool's kits were two and a quarter moons old, they could be left in camp without Leafpool worrying about them. She had not gone to the Moonpool for two moons because she hadn't wanted to leave Shrewkit, Silverkit, and Lightkit alone. Now, as she walked with Jaypaw, she was happy to be out of camp for a short time although she didn't want to be away for too long, like any good mother. On the way, Leafpool and Jaypaw met Littlecloud.

"Leafpool! Are you ok? Why didn't you come to the Moonpool last two moons? You weren't at the Gatherings either. Jaypaw wouldn't tell me or any other medicine cat, and no other ThunderClan cat will say!" cried Littlecloud.

"I'm fine. I… I'd rather not say why I haven't been here. Let's just say I did something I never should have done and leave it at that." Leafpool went on ahead, leaving Jaypaw and Littlecloud alone.

"Jaypaw, can't you tell me anything about this? Please? Leafpool is my friend. I'm sure you know. You're her apprentice and a medicine cat. She's my friend, and I need to know why she's been missing." Meowed Littlecloud.

"She's been busy. Ashfur won't give her much time to herself, and their kits…" Jaypaw suddenly realized what he was saying. "Not a word to _anyone_ about what I just said. Not even to Leafpool." Jaypaw growled. Littlecloud nodded, understanding.

'_So that's why she didn't come. She was at home in the nursery with her kits!'_ thought Littlecloud. No medicine cat would want all four Clans to know that they had broken the warrior code. They met Barkface, Kestrelpaw, Mothwing, and Willowtail.

"Leafpool! Where were you?" asked Barkface.

"I'll tell you what I told Littlecloud. Let's just say I did something I shouldn't have done and leave it at that." Answered Leafpool.

"Please tell us, Leafpool." Meowed Kestrelpaw.

"No, Kestrelpaw." Replied Leafpool.

"Kestrelpaw! Who's Kestrelpaw? I'm Kestrel_claw_!" he meowed indignantly.

"Ok. No, Kestrel_claw_. Better?" teased Leafpool.

"You're apprentice is the only medicine cat apprentice left in the forest! When will he get his name?" Kestrelclaw teased her.

"Today. He's taken care of the Clan on his own for several moons, and he deserves his full name. What do you think, Jaypaw? Do you agree? Or should you remain the only medicine cat apprentice without a name in the four Clans?" Leafpool meowed.

"I agree!" cried Jaypaw happily. Leafpool purred softly.

"His brother and sister just got their warrior names a quarter moon ago. He's ready for his full name." Leafpool told the other medicine cats. Then they arrived at the Moonpool.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart of the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" asked Leafpool.

"I do." Answered Jaypaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jayfeather. StarClan honors your determination and intelligence and we welcome you as a full medicine cat." Leafpool meowed. Then she rested her muzzle on Jayfeather's head as she had seen done in warrior ceremonies, and Jayfeather licked her shoulder in response.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" chanted the other medicine cats.

"Come on. Let's share tongues with StarClan now." Meowed Leafpool impatiently. The other medicine cats were confused. This was very different from the Leafpool they knew. Without commenting, the seven medicine cats each licked a few drops of water and fell into the dreamlike state it caused. Or six of them did. Mothwing, not believing in StarClan curled up into a ball and slept like any warrior would. Even Jayfeather was good enough to simply lick up the few drops of water. Leafpool heard something she never wanted to hear.

"Greetings, Leafpool. I have a warning for you. Forbidden kits can cause a lot of trouble." Meowed Spottedleaf.

"For… forbidden kits. What do you mean 'Forbidden kits can cause a lot of trouble'? Spottedleaf! Tell me, please!" cried Leafpool.

"I must not say. But remember." Replied Spottedleaf. Suddenly, Leafpool woke up. The other medicine cats were also beginning to stir. She hurriedly woke Mothwing before anyone else saw her, then prodded Jayfeather awake.

"I must return to camp now. Come on!" hissed Leafpool. Mothwing noticed her anxiety. So did the other medicine cats.

"Why?" asked Jayfeather. Leafpool didn't answer. Instead she raced away from the Moonpool and back toward the ThunderClan camp. She didn't like what she saw. Warriors, apprentices, and even Firestar, Brambleclaw, and the elders were searching everywhere for something. Or someone. She raced into the nursery. Shrewkit, Silverkit, and Lightkit were gone.


	6. Chapter 5

"MY KITS!!! Where are my kits?!" screeched Leafpool.

"We have every cat searching for them, Leafpool." Firestar tried to reassure her. He succeeded only in increasing her distress.

"Shrewkit!!! Silverkit! Lightkit! Where are you?! Kits, where are you?!" Leafpool cried. Then she saw Cloudtail, Talonpaw, Whitewing, and Sunpaw returning with Shrewkit, Silverkit, and Lightkit.

"Shrewkit! Silverkit! Lightkit! Oh, thank StarClan! Where did you go? I was so worried!" exclaimed Leafpool hurriedly as she covered the kits with licks. Jayfeather walked into camp right behind them, and seeing Leafpool's anxiety went to get her some thyme.

"Leafpool, eat this." He commanded, putting the thyme in front of her. Leafpool immediately recognized that it was thyme, and ate it. She knew that she needed it. She also knew that she had reacted more fiercely than she thought a queen possibly could.

'_It's probably because I know that these three are the only kits I'll ever get to have. Unless… which means more to me, Ashfur or being a medicine cat?'_ thought Leafpool. It was a question she couldn't answer. Would she rather be a warrior and be allowed to be Ashfur's mate, or would she rather remain a medicine cat without a mate?

"Oh, StarClan! Show me what to do." Leafpool murmured to herself.

Jayfeather was in the medicine den sorting herbs. Over the past two moons, he had learned what it was like to be the only medicine cat. It was harder than he thought. _'But unlike Leafpool, I won't get caught if I take a mate. My mate could have kits and not tell the Clan who the father was.'_ Jayfeather thought mischievously, _'And I already know the she-cat that would be perfect.'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's so short. Naughty Jayfeather! Who does he like, and does she like him back? Keep reading to find out! And what does Leafpool decide is most important, being a medicine cat, or Ashfur? Keep reading to find out! And review! I need ten whole reviews before I post again. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

As a punishment for the trouble they had caused, Shrewkit, Silverkit, and Lightkit were no longer allowed to leave the nursery without asking for Daisy or Leafpool's permission first. It had been Shrewkit's idea, so he was not allowed out of the nursery alone. Leafpool remembered Spottedleaf's warning and wondered _'was them running away that day what she had meant?'_ The kits were five moons old now, and very curious. Finally, she decided they had been punished enough.

"Ok, you three. You don't need to ask to leave the nursery anymore. But if you take one paw step out of camp, your apprentice ceremonies will be delayed so long, you'll be the old enough to be warriors! Is that understood?" Leafpool asked them. Looking excited, they nodded and raced off to play. Leafpool sat down to watch them play.

"Let's play Clan! I'm Lightstar, leader!" meowed Lightkit excitedly.

"I'm Silverpool, deputy!" cried Silverkit.

"Then I'm Shrewfur, medicine cat!" exclaimed Shrewkit. Leafpool let out a purr of satisfaction watching them.

"They look like they're having fun." Whispered a voice behind Leafpool. Leafpool turned around.

"Ashfur!" purred Leafpool, "Did you really need to sneak up on me like that?"

"Maybe. You know, Silverkit really admires you. That's why she chose to play with the name Silver_pool_." Meowed Ashfur.

"She might admire me, but she looks like you. And Shrewkit chose the name Shrewfur for a reason. He admires you." replied Leafpool.

"Shrewkit and Lightkit look like you." Ashfur commented.

"Shrewkit's fur is darker than mine. And Lightkit's fur is lighter than mine." She replied simply.

Suddenly, they heard a furious hiss, "Shrewkit!" It came from Lightkit. Leafpool looked over and saw Lightkit bleeding from her eye. Leafpool pushed Ashfur out of the way and ran to her kit.

"Jayfeather!" called Leafpool, grabbing Lightkit by her scruff and pulling her into the medicine den. Jayfeather looked up from sorting herbs. He scented Leafpool, Lightkit, and blood. Jayfeather quickly found the injury.

"Leafpool, get some cobwebs, marigold, dock, and poppy seeds. Now!" Jayfeather meowed urgently. Leafpool didn't waste time arguing. She grabbed the cobwebs, dock, and marigolds first, then went back for poppy seeds. Jayfeather was applying a poultice of marigold and dock to Lightkit's scratch. Then he put cobwebs on. After the wound was dressed, Jayfeather gave Lightkit a few poppy seeds and let her rest. He disappeared with the extra poppy seeds and reappeared with a small dose of thyme which he dropped in front of Leafpool and signaled with his tail for her to eat it.

"I don't need thyme, Jayfeather. I'm fine." Leafpool meowed stubbornly, pushing it away.

"Eat it, Leafpool. I'm a medicine cat. I know what you need. Unless you would rather have it be poppy seeds." That statement had the desired effect. Leafpool didn't want to be asleep, she wanted to stay awake and watch her kits. Leafpool crouched down and ate the thyme. She desperately hoped Jayfeather could heal the scratch on Lightkit's eye.

* * *

If I don't start getting more reviews, I might stop writing the story. I don't care if they're all from the same person reviewing every chapter! Anonymous reviews are allowed. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Before I lose interest. The reviews keep me interested. 


	8. Chapter 7

A moon had passed since Lightkit was injured. The injury had healed, but she could no longer see out of that eye. Shrewkit had barely been allowed to leave the nursery since then, even though it had been an accident. Since the kits were six moons old, they were all becoming apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out over the clearing. As always, he waited until every cat was gathered before continuing.

"Today, we have three kits to be made into apprentices. Shrewkit, come forward. Shrewkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shrewpaw. Greystripe! You were a good mentor to Millie, and taught her our ways. Now, you will be mentor to Shrewpaw. Pass on all you know to him." Meowed Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." Replied Greystripe, touching noses with his new apprentice.

"Silverkit, come forward. From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Hazelfur! Dustpelt was an excellent mentor to you. Silverpaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know to her." Continued Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." Answered Hazelfur.

"Lightkit, come forward. From this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lightpaw. Brightheart! You were a good mentor to Jayfeather while he was your apprentice. Now, you will be mentor to Lightpaw. Pass on all you know to her." Meowed Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar!" replied Brightheart happily. Firestar jumped off of the Highledge and padded over toward Greystripe.

"Greystripe, can I see you alone in my den? Now?" meowed Firestar. Greystripe nodded, and followed Firestar into his den.

"Yes, Firestar?" asked Greystripe.

"It's about Shrewpaw. Keep an eye on him. He led his sisters out of camp without permission when he was only two and a half moons old. He clawed his sister's eye badly when he was five moons. Be careful with him. I trust you to be able to handle him, but don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it." Firestar told him. Greystripe nodded.

"Is that all?" asked Greystripe. Firestar nodded.

"You may go." Firestar meowed.


	9. Chapter 8 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Apprentice:** Moonpaw

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Talonpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

**Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

**Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Starpaw

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

Sunpaw - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonpaw - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starpaw - beautiful jet black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglepaw - brown tabby tom

Talonpaw - light brown tabby tom

Lightpaw – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewpaw – brown tabby tom

Silverpaw – silver she-cat

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait, but I wanted reviews before I posted again. Five reviews per chapter starting now! I want a total of 15 before I post again!

* * *

Half a moon had passed since Shrewpaw, Silverpaw, and Lightpaw had been made apprentices. Leafpool was on her way to the Moonpool with Jayfeather. Littlecloud met up with them shortly after they left the ThunderClan camp.

"Leafpool, where have you been? In the last six moons, you have been here once. Are you a true medicine cat or not? Where were you, and what were you doing?" Littlecloud asked.

"Why should I tell you? You don't need to know! It's none of your business, and it's none of ShadowClan's business. Leave me alone." Hissed Leafpool, running ahead.

"Sorry Littlecloud. Leafpool's been a bit stressed. Silverpaw, Lightpaw, and Shrewpaw have been a pawful. Especially Shrewpaw. He took his sisters exploring at two and a quarter moons, then clawed his sister Lightpaw's eye badly when they were five moons. They became apprentices a quarter moon ago. Those kits have been nothing but trouble." Meowed Jayfeather.

"Who's their mother? Firestar didn't say when he announced their birth at the Gathering six moons ago." asked Littlecloud.

"She doesn't want the other Clans to know. It's a ThunderClan secret. I won't say." Jayfeather answered. They arrived at the Moonpool. Leafpool, Barkface, Kestrelclaw, Mothwing, and Willowtail were already there.

"Well? Are we going to share tongues with StarClan or not?" Leafpool asked impatiently when they arrived. Without waiting for a reply, she lapped up a few drops of water. The other medicine cats did the same thing, except Mothwing who curled up to sleep normally.

"Greetings Leafpool. I know one answer you seek. You must decide if your love for Ashfur is strong enough to stop being a medicine cat. You may still help Jayfeather and be with your family. Many cats take the path of a warrior. Jayfeather can handle being a medicine cat without you. He helped Lightpaw. StarClan approves either choice." Meowed Spottedleaf.

"Can Jayfeather handle being the only medicine cat? He is blind." Asked Leafpool.

"He can see in dreams, and he knows ailments and remedies by scent and feel. You will always be there to help. You may become a warrior if you wish." Answered Spottedleaf, disappearing. Leafpool woke up and hurried to wake Mothwing before the other medicine cats began to stir. Then she went to Jayfeather and prodded him with her paw until he woke up.

"Let's go home, Jayfeather. I must speak to Firestar." Meowed Leafpool.

"Why? What happened? Is the Clan in trouble?" asked Jayfeather.

"I'll tell you why on the way. I must speak to Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur. I guess you should be there too. This concerns you." Leafpool meowed quickly, picking up speed. Jayfeather kept up easily, so Leafpool moved even faster. Realizing that Leafpool wanted to get home as soon as possible, Jayfeather went even faster, increasing the pace some more. Leafpool happily followed.

"Firestar! I must speak with you!" called Leafpool when she stepped into camp. Firestar looked up, nodded, and signaled with his tail for Brambleclaw and Leafpool to follow him into his den.

"Go find Ashfur." Leafpool whispered to Jayfeather, "Then both of you come to Firestar's den. This concerns both of you." Jayfeather nodded, and Leafpool padded into Firestar's den.

"Well? What is it? What has StarClan told you?" asked Firestar.

"If you wait a minute, Jayfeather and Ashfur will be here. Then I'll explain." Answered Leafpool.

"Ashfur?" replied Firestar, sounding confused.

"Yes. This concerns him. He needs to be here." Leafpool meowed. Jayfeather and Ashfur came in. Leafpool motioned with her tail for Ashfur to sit next to her. Firestar's eyes narrowed.

"Does this concern the _entire_ Clan? Or just Ashfur?" asked Firestar.

"In a way, the Clan will be affected. Mostly me, Ashfur, and Jayfeather." Answered Leafpool.

"What is it?" Firestar sighed.

"I want to become a warrior!"

* * *

Ha ha! A cliffie! Now you really want to review, right?! I own Silverpaw, Lightpaw, and Shrewpaw so don't forget it! If it's not in the regular books but it's here, I own it!


	11. Chapter 9

"What?!?!?!" exclaimed Firestar in amazement.

"I want to be a warrior. Warriors are allowed to have kits. I cannot give up being with Ashfur. StarClan already gave their approval. Jayfeather is ready to care for the Clan on his own. He's done it for moons! I can always help him if he really needs it, but he doesn't need me as a mentor anymore. Please!" meowed Leafpool.

Leafpool, are you sure? Do… do you really want to do that to be my mate?" asked Ashfur.

"Yes, Ashfur. I'm sure. Please Firestar, agree. And Jayfeather. Jayfeather can handle being the only medicine cat. I know he can!" Leafpool meowed.

"I'm willing. The Clan will finally stop treating me like a kit if I'm full medicine cat. I can handle it." Jayfeather answered. Firestar looked to Brambleclaw to see what the deputy thought.

"Leafpool is a good medicine cat, but she will never be as good thinking about Ashfur. They love each other. Like Squirrelflight and I love each other. Besides, Leafpool and Ashfur have both tried to take mates that they could not stay with. My own mate was once Ashfur's mate. She would want to see him happy I'm sure. I agree." Brambleclaw decided.

"I guess my vote doesn't matter. You can be a warrior. Send Sandstorm to me. She'll help you train. Ashfur would go too easy on you, and me and Brambleclaw both already have apprentices." Firestar agreed. Ashfur and Leafpool left Firestar's den together and sent Sandstorm to see him.

"I love you Ashfur." Purred Leafpool.

* * *

Sorry it's short! I posted without reviews because it's about 2 minutes after the last post. And it's midnight. I need a life. Let me know if you find one. It's a bit fluffy at the end because I said so. Now Leafpool's a warrior. How will the Clan react? Find out next chapter! And maybe find out a bit more about ThornXHazel, and JayX?????? 


	12. Chapter 10

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar.

"Probably about my decision. He has to tell the Clan." Leafpool whispered to Ashfur. Ashfur nodded.

"The Clan will have six new warriors. Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw," Firestar paused, "and Leafpool." There was some uneasy muttering and staring at Leafpool as he said this.

"Did he say _Leafpool_?"

"But she's the medicine cat."

"Leafpool was never a warrior apprentice."

"How can a medicine cat become a warrior?"

"Silence!" commanded Firestar, "StarClan have already given their approval. I have also agreed along with Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Ashfur."

"Did you say Ashfur? What does he have to do with this?" asked Thornclaw. Hazelfur, who was sitting next to him, whispered something in his ear.

"Oh. I forgot." Meowed Thornclaw, looking at Hazelfur with his gaze full of love.

"Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw, Leafpool come forward. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw, Leafpool do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Firestar.

"I do." Meowed Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, Talonpaw, and Leafpool.

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunheart. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Sunheart's bowed head. Sunheart licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonfire. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Moonfire's bowed head. Moonfire licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Starpaw, from this moment you will be known as Starfur. StarClan honors your speed and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Starfur's bowed head. Starfur licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Eaglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Eaglewing. StarClan honors your speed and stamina and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Eaglewing's bowed head. Eaglewing licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Talonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Talonclaw. StarClan honors your strength and stamina and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Talonclaw's bowed head. Talonclaw licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Leafpool. You have been an excellent medicine cat. Now you wish to become a warrior. Your name will remain Leafpool. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Leafpool's bowed head. Leafpool licked his shoulder, then jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Sunheart! Moonfire! Starfur! Eaglewing! Talonclaw! Leafpool! Sunheart! Moonfire! Starfur! Eaglewing! Talonclaw! Leafpool! Sunheart! Moonfire! Starfur! Eaglewing! Talonclaw! Leafpool!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight the new warriors keep vigil until dawn!" Firestar meowed.

* * *

Ok, so not much ThornXHazel here. And no JayX????????. But it will come. Keep reading and reviewing to find out more. If I don't get reviews, I might stop. Then you would never find out about Jayfeather's love, or get to read my next story, Kit and Kits. I'll start posting it when I finish this story. If you don't know anything else to put in reviews try guessing who you think Jayfeather likes. I'm curious what everyone thinks. REVIEW!!! gives puppy dog eyes pwweeeaaaassssseeeeee!! (it's baby talk for please) 


	13. Chapter 11

It was the first Gathering since Shrewpaw, Silverpaw, and Lightpaw became apprentices. And the first Gathering since Leafpool, Sunheart, Moonfire, Starfur, Eaglewing, and Talonclaw became warriors. The new warriors and apprentices were all going along with Ashfur, Rosethorn, Brightheart, Greystripe, Thornclaw, Hazelfur, Longtail, and Mousefur. Obviously, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather were going too. This made the ThunderClan group larger than the others. As they approached the island, Firestar signaled for the ThunderClan cats to follow him onto the island. RiverClan and WindClan were already there.

"Larger group than usual I notice, Firestar." Commented Leopardstar. Onestar looked at the ThunderClan cats and nodded in agreement.

"I wanted all of our new apprentices, warriors, and mentors here. Only the ones since the last Gathering. I'll introduce them when the meeting starts." Replied Firestar. Onestar nodded his approval. Then, the ShadowClan cats came into the clearing. Blackstar jumped into the tree next to Leopardstar.

"I will speak first!" meowed Firestar, "ThunderClan has thrived this past moon. We have six new warriors and three new apprentices. Sunheart, Moonfire, Starfur, Eaglewing, Talonclaw," Firestar paused, "and Leafpool are the new warriors. Sil…"

"Leafpool! She's a medicine cat! She can't be a warrior! StarClan would not approve!" hissed Russetfur. The cats in the clearing murmured in agreement.

"Silence!" commanded Firestar, "StarClan approved before I did. Leafpool is a warrior. Jayfeather is our medicine cat now. Now, as I was saying, Silverpaw, Lightpaw, and Shrewpaw are the three new apprentices. Hazelfur is Silverpaw's mentor, Brightheart is Lightpaw's mentor, and Greystripe is Shrewpaw's mentor. Our new warriors and apprentices are here tonight with their mentors. We are blessed by StarClan to have so many new warriors. That is all I have to say."

"Then I will speak next!" called Blackstar, "We have three new kits. Their names are Marshkit, Frogkit, and Treekit. Ivytail is their mother. That is all I have to report."

"WindClan will speak next. We have two new warriors. Their names are Breezewhisker and Heathereyes. We also have three new apprentices, Runningpaw, Swiftpaw, and Brownpaw. Nightcloud has had three kits. Their names are Blackkit, Whitekit, and Rabbitkit. That is all."

"Now I will speak." Meowed Leopardstar, "Dapplepaw and Pouncepaw are now warriors. Their new names are Dapplepelt and Pounceclaw. Does anyone have anything to add?" Firestar, Onestar, and Blackstar all shook their heads.

"Then the Gathering is over!" meowed Leopardstar.

* * *

Hmmm... short and no LeafXAsh or JayX???. Less reviews means shorter chapters, sorry! (not really because I want reviews) 


	14. Chapter 12 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

**Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Rosethorn – cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonfire - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starfur - beautiful jet black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglewing - brown tabby tom

Talonclaw - light brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes – formerly medicine cat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

Lightpaw – tan tabby she-cat – only one good eye

Shrewpaw – brown tabby tom

Silverpaw – silver she-cat

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelclaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice:** Runningpaw

Harepelt - white tom

**Apprentice:** Brownpaw

Heathereyes

Breezewhisker

**Queens:**

Nightcloud – black she-cat

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

Dapplepelt

Pounceclaw

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom

* * *

Yeah! New alliegences. I was afraid I would start getting mixed up! The cats without descriptions are the ones that I couldn't remember the descriptions for. wikipedia got rid of the thing that showed them. EVIL WIKIPEDIA!!! At least the names are fixed now! REVIEW! Maybe I should try hypnosis... 


	15. Chapter 12

Sorry the update time was so long! I'll try to write a bunch of chapters quickly. Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

It was only two days after the Gathering. ThunderClan's five apprentices were out hunting with their mentors. Jayfeather was out collecting herbs with Sunheart. She had been bored, and Jayfeather needed help carrying the herbs. Firestar and Sandstorm were 'hunting' together, like Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Leafpool and Ashfur had decided to do this as well. Cinderpelt, Honeyfur, and Poppyclaw were patrolling the WindClan border while Moonfire, Starfur, Eaglewing, and Talonclaw patrolled the ShadowClan border. Suddenly, there was a screech from Cloudtail followed by one from Dustpelt. The two had been guarding the entrance to the camp. Then the cats still in camp saw the attackers.

Blackstar, Russetfur, Oakfur, Orangepaw, Rowanclaw, and Smokefoot came into the camp. They were immediately followed by Leopardstar, Blackclaw, Voletooth, Mosspelt, Beechfur, Dapplepelt, and Rippletail. ShadowClan and RiverClan had come together to attack! The ThunderClan cats immediately knew why. They were angry about Leafpool! Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brook, Stormfur, Whitewing, Birchfall, Millie, Mousetail, Ferncloud, Rosethorn, Lionclaw, and Hollyfur immediately leapt into battle. Berrywhisker paused to get Daisy, Longtail, and Mousefur into the elder's den before joining the battle. Then, he realized that they could drive off the attackers, but not without serious injuries. They needed reinforcements.

"Whitewing! Bring the patrols back! We need reinforcements!" called Berrywhisker before leaping into battle. Whitewing obeyed. She quickly pulled away from Blackclaw, who she had been fighting, and ran off. Thinking fast, Whitewing raced toward the ShadowClan border. The patrol over there had four warriors. As she ran, Whitewing scented Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

"Squirrelflight! Brambleclaw!" She called anxiously. They stepped out of the bushes nearby, looking unhappy about being disturbed.

"What is it?" asked Brambleclaw, seeing her anxious look.

"The camp was attacked! ShadowClan _and_ RiverClan! Berrywhisker sent me to bring the patrols back." Whitewing explained.

"We'll go back to camp. Get to that patrol quickly! I think Leafpool and Ashfur are around here somewhere too…" meowed Brambleclaw quickly. Whitewing nodded and Brambleclaw ran toward camp with Squirrelflight. A few minutes later, Whitewing found the patrol.

"Whitewing!" exclaimed Eaglewing, sounding surprised.

"The camp's being attacked! RiverClan and ShadowClan! We need help!" cried Whitewing. Moonfire looked up in alarm.

"We need to get back! Whitewing you wouldn't be able to fight much. You're too tired. Find more patrols to send back. We'll go back now. Hurry!" exclaimed Moonfire. Starfur, Eaglewing, and Talonclaw nodded so the four ran off toward the camp. Suddenly, Whitewing felt exhausted. She tried to run and find more warriors. Then she collapsed.


	16. Chapter 13

Leafpool looked up. Only a second before she had heard a cat moving quickly through the underbrush. Then, suddenly, they had stopped. She checked the scent. Whitewing! But she was supposed to be in camp. There were already plenty of cats hunting and patrolling. Something was wrong. Leafpool looked around for the young she-cat. There! But why was she lying on the forest floor? Leafpool walked over Whitewing.

"Ashfur!" called Leafpool, realizing that Whitewing had fainted. Ashfur came running.

"Run back to camp and find Jayfeather! Quickly!" exclaimed Leafpool. Ashfur nodded and ran off toward camp.

As he came closer to the camp, Ashfur realized why Whitewing had been out in the forest. The camp was full of fighting cats. Suddenly he saw Firestar who was being attacked by both Blackstar and Leopardstar. He raced over to help. Berrywhisker also noticed and went to help. Together they managed to pin down Blackstar. Since Berrywhisker knew that Firestar was injured, he signaled to Ashfur to take care of Blackstar. Ashfur nodded and Berrywhisker turned to help Firestar with Leopardstar. Then he noticed the triumphant look on Leopardstar's face.

'_Firestar's losing a life!'_ Berrywhisker realized suddenly. He jumped on Leopardstar and raked his claws across her back.

"Stupid kittypet! Don't you know you could never beat a Clan leader like me in battle?" hissed Leopardstar.

"Kittypet?!" growled Berrywhisker angrily, "I'll show you who's a kittypet! You evil idiot!" Berrywhisker clawed Leopardstar even harder, and left deep scratches along her back and sides. Leopardstar responded by using her greater weight to hold him down. Berrywhisker raked his claws across her belly causing Leopardstar to screech in pain. She pulled herself away with an extra couple of bites and scratches from Berrywhisker then ran out of the ThunderClan camp calling to the RiverClan warriors to follow her. Then it was ThunderClan against ShadowClan. Ashfur was fighting with Blackstar again as Firestar struggled to his paws.

"Firestar! You're hurt! Badly. You just lost a life. You're not fighting!" Berrywhisker growled. Firestar could barely stand up, and had to agree with Berrywhisker. Berrywhisker forced him to go into his den before running back into the battle. Together Berrywhisker and Ashfur fought off Blackstar also giving him a few extra scratches and bites to remember them by. Blackstar ran off, followed by the other ShadowClan cats. ThunderClan had won.

During this time, Whitewing had regained consciousness. Leafpool had helped her to stand up, and now she was fine.

"We need to find Jayfeather. The camp was being attacked. I know a lot of cats are injured!" meowed Whitewing.

"Ok. He's probably down by the lake. That's where most of the herbs grow. Let's go!" replied Leafpool.


	17. Chapter 14

Leafpool and Whitewing found Jayfeather and Sunheart quickly. When they told them about the attack, they immediately went back to camp.

"Leafpool can you help me? I know you still remember your medicine cat training, and there are a lot of injuries. Berrywhisker just told me that Firestar lost a life. That means he has three lives left…" meowed Jayfeather. Leafpool didn't even let him finish. After having him tell her where Firestar was, she grabbed some chervil leaves and cobwebs, then ran to Firestar's den.

"Leafpool! What are you doing? Jayfeather is the medicine cat, not you. Remember?" asked Firestar.

"I know. Jayfeather asked for my help since so many cats were injured. You need help. I'm told you lost a life…" answered Leafpool. Without waiting for a response, she began chewing the chervil leaves into a paste. As she pressed some onto Firestar's wounds, he replied.

"I did. But I'm not a kit. It was only one. I still have a few more."

"Three. Out of nine. Honestly, Firestar, you need to be more careful. Brambleclaw is a good deputy, and he will make a great leader one day. But for now, we can't lose you. Be careful. Treat every life like it's your last."

"You're not a leader, deputy, or medicine cat. You might be my daughter, but you can't give me orders!" hissed Firestar. Leafpool finished putting chervil and cobwebs on Firestar's bites and scratches.

"I was a medicine cat. I gave it up for Ashfur. I still know about omens and herbs. You never have. Be grateful I came to you first. If I hadn't, you might have lost another life. Two in one battle. I think that's a record only _Tigerstar_ ever broke. He lost all nine. Luck is the only reason you didn't against the same cat." Growled Leafpool, before stalking out of the den. She saw Sandstorm and motioned with her tail for her to follow.

"Firestar needs poppy seeds, but I know he won't take them now. Take him some prey with the seeds in it. You get the prey, I'll get the poppy seeds." Meowed Leafpool quietly. Sandstorm nodded. Leafpool took a few poppy seeds, and hid them in the fresh kill. If Firestar asked, Sandstorm would say she wasn't hungry and was going to go help Leafpool and Jayfeather. Simple.

It was sunset by the time every cat had seen either Jayfeather of Leafpool. Every cat was exhausted. Since almost every other cat had fought in the battle, Cinderpelt, Honeyfur, and Poppyclaw would guard the camp entrance that night. Everyone expected it to be peaceful. It was.


	18. Author's Note

This is the end of my story Medicine Cat's Kits. My next story is called Kit and Kits. To get you interested, here is an excerpt from Kit and Kits

A four-and-a-half-moon-old Siamese she-cat was playing with a ten-moon-old Korat tom. Suddenly, they heard the door to their twoleg's nest open.

"You two are _never_ going to see each other again! She's still a baby! How could you? I'm going to kill both of you! Get over here!" yelled the man as he walked inside. The two cats didn't waste any time. As if by an unspoken connection, the two raced outside and into the night one after the other. They would simply live in the wild. Together.


End file.
